Background of the Feud
by ImagineerGirl 39
Summary: Romeo was not the only Montague to fall in love with a Capulet, nor was Juliet the only Capulet to fall in love with a Montague. Here is a story on why the Montagues and the Capulets hate each other.


This story was for my English project. It is a background of why the Montagues and the Capulets hate each other. It is not very long because of the project rules, so if anyone wants me to add to the story, please let me know by reviews. If there are problems with the story or if you like it, please review. I would like to know what people think of my story. Thanks and enjoy,

Perfectly Invisible Girl

(known as BlueLightening before)

It was a beautiful evening for a ball. The young Victoria Capulet was turning sixteen and her parents were in the process of deciding whom she should marry. The ball was for future suitors for Victoria Capulet. Among the sea of suitors stood Jackson Montague. He had met Victoria at a family friend's wedding and it was love at first sight for him. He was desperate to marry his love, but was disheartened when he saw the number of suitors trying to claim his love's hand of marriage. Lady Victoria was not only beautiful, but as a Capulet, her money was endless.

As the suitors mingled amongst themselves, boasting about their wealth and achievements, the youngest Montague was waiting patiently for his lady. When the Lady Victoria finally drifted down the steps, the room became silent, as they were awestruck by her beauty. The music began and the ball started. As soon as Victoria was at the end of the stairs, young eager men crowded her and began to talk to her all at once.

If the young woman was annoyed or scared, she did not show it. She simply told them to calm down and talk one at a time with a very serene, calm smile. Some of the men were astounded that she actually said that while others began to like her even more. The night went on and the occasional brave man would come to ask Lady Victoria to dance, which she would accept graciously. As the night grew darker, the guests would leave. To get out of dancing with anymore men with two left feet, the girl slipped out a side door, unnoticed by everyone except Jackson Montague.

Victoria hurriedly shuffled to a bench, invisible to everyone because of the trees that hide it. She sat down and took off her beautifully embroidered slippers, to reveal he bruised and blistered feet. Although the men were great at their looks and their ways of talking, they were terrible at dancing. As the girl inspected her feet, she abruptly froze to the sound of a man whistling one of her favorite songs, Green Sleeves. She looked up to see who it was and saw a handsome young man about her age, brush away the trees to come into her hiding spot. He had curly brown hair and bright green eyes, from the look of his clothes; he wasn't poor at all.

Jackson smiled at Victoria and asked if he could join her. She smiled back at him shyly and said yes. The two began talking about innocent random topics. Something in Victoria's heart began to warm up and she began to hang on every word that Jackson said. She had her first kiss that night. After Jackson left, she put her slippers back on and ran back inside the house, her blistered feet already forgotten.

Victoria arrived back in the main room where the ball was held and began to hurriedly look for her parents. She wanted to tell them who she wanted to marry. When she did spot her parents, she noticed that they were talking to one of her main suitors, some man whose name she could never remember and was related to the Prince of Verona. The girl collected her nerves and calmed her rapidly beating heart; she walked towards her parents. Her parents smiled at her as she came to stand by them. They then introduced her to her betrothed, Count Gabrial. Victoria fake- smiled at him and curtseyed. The Count Gabrial was seven years her senior and his black hair and brown eyes would have been attractive if only he would have stopped staring at her so arrogantly.

The girl cringed inwardly under the scrutiny of his gaze. She became saddened that she could not marry Jackson. So as soon as the ball had ended, Victoria went to her parents and begged them to let her be married to Jackson Montague and not Gabrial. Sadly, her parents were quite sound in their decision, and told her that she would be married to Gabrial within a week.

Incredibly saddened, disappointed, and angry, Victoria vowed that she would do everything and anything in her power to be with Jackson. She wrote a letter to her parents as soon as she was alone, telling them what she thought about her marriage, and left the letter on her bed before leaving the Capulet manor. She searched Verona for her love, asking anyone if they had seen Jackson Montague. Finally, she came across him in the apple orchards of the Montagues. She talked to him about her marriage and her wish to be married to him instead of Gabrial. By the end of noon that day, Victoria Capulet was no longer a Capulet, but Victoria Montague.

While Jackson's parents were ecstatic, Victoria's parents were outraged. They plotted, and soon, they came up with a plan to still have their daughter marry the Count Gabrial. That night, as Victoria and Jackson went to sleep, the Lord and Lady Capulet sent an assassin to kill Jackson, but to use the most subtle way. The Montagues had welcomed Victoria into their family. Their distress and that of Victoria's was great when they woke up to find Jackson dead.

Although it was never proven, the Montagues immediately assumed it was the Lord and Lady Capulet who executed the order for Jackson's death. As was the custom, Victoria went back to her parents and very reluctantly married Count Gabrial. The Montagues, from that moment on, hated all Capulets except Victoria, as the Capulets hated all Montagues for the loss of their daughter's innocence.


End file.
